You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid
by one-eared-bunny
Summary: I was the geek, and she was the most beautiful girl in the world. If she knew that I liked her, she would probaly just laugh. But I knew her secret, too.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know I know

I know I know I know!! I shouldn't be starting another story right now!! But I'm having serious writer's block for my other ones, and I thought this one would be fun. All human. Whoo!! I know there have probably been a lot of stories like this but..oh well. Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Duh. Considering this is FAN fiction. So I would have to be a fan of the series I created myself. Which would just be really weird and stuck up.

So without further ado!

You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meet the Geek

My name is Edward Manson. I live with my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlise, in a big house just outside of Forks, Washington. I'm in the middle of my junior year at Forks High School. I'm labeled a "geek" or "nerd" most of the time, because I like to read and I don't bother with my appearance much. The teasing used to really get to me back in middle school, but I've all but grown immune to it by now. I have a few guys I call my friends, like Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley, but we aren't close or anything. We basically hang around each other so we don't have to eat lunch alone.

I'm an only child, but I have two cousins who live in this tiny town as well. Alice and Emmett Cullen. Alice is the same age as I am, and Emmett is a year older. We are nothing alike. Alice is one of most popular girls in school, a cheerleader, and Emmett is the captain of the football team. Emmett is dating Alice's best friend, the beautiful Rosalie Hale, and Alice is dating Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. It's a little bit confusing but not exactly strange in this small of a town. Alice used to try and be nice to me, but gave up due to my hopelessness, and Emmett only talks to me at family gatherings now.

Rosalie and Alice used to have another best friend, too. Isabella Swan. I had a huge crush on her since I was 5, but then she moved to live with her mom in Phoenix when she turned 10, and I haven't seen her since. I had thought I never would, until one day in the beginning of January. I came home, a tiny bit upset-the teasing was especially bad today, because both Eric and Tyler were absent- but I tried my hardest not to let it get to me. As soon as I walked in, my mom ran up to me.

"Edward! Did you hear the new? You remember Isabella Swan, don't you? She's coming back here! To live with her father again! Isn't that exciting!" She had known about my childish crush, and apparently she had not forgotten.

"Really?" I managed. I didn't really care. I knew better know- she would never like someone like me.

"She's starting at your school next week! My sister told me, Alice and Rosalie were so excited about it.."

Great. She would be starting Monday, then. And today was Friday. I was

scared to see her now. What if my crush came back without my permission? It could only hurt me.

Meet the Girl

I'm Isabella Swan. Bella. I just got settled in my new home in Forks. I had sent myself hereto give my mom and Phil some space. It was the most selfless thing I had ever done. I already miss Pheonix. I miss the beaches and warm weather and all my friends. .

I start school tomorrow, at Forks High. I know, what a creative name. The one bright side in this rainy town was seeing Alice and Rosalie again. I had missed them so much. Not that I wasn't happy about seeing Charlie again. It's just that I had yet to actually _see_ him. He had some emergency at work or something.

I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. But the next morning Alice came over at 6 in the morning to help me pick out my clothes for school. I hadn't realized how much I had really missed her until then, and I ended up crying again. After I calmed down and she was done laughing she drove me to school in a bright yellow Porsche. I swear that girl is a human energizer bunny. She talked nonstop the whole time. But then we got there and she had to go to a before-school cheerleading meeting, and I had to get my schedule from the office. She hugged me and promised to meet me at lunch, and I walked to the office alone, nervous.

Xxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Man, I gotta get the off button on this thing fixed.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I threw it at the wall.

Finally, it stopped. About time.

Ugh. School. And..Bella would be there. I got dressed, wondering if she would still look the same. I ate breakfast, wondering if she still went by Bella. I drove to school and walked to homeroom, wondering if I still liked her.

I got to homeroom just as the bell rang, but the teacher wasn't there yet. She walked in a second later, dragging in a blushing dark haired beauty.

It was…Bella. Wow. She looked…wow.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan, the new student."

"Bella," she corrected her.

"So Bella, why don't you tell the class where you moved from?" Geesh, she was talking like we were in first grade. I saw Bella's cheeks go even redder- so she was still shy, then. But then she smiled in my direction. For one glorious moment, I thought she was smiling at me, but then I heard Rosalie, who sat right behind me, squeal "Hi Bella!"

Well I felt dumb.

Bella returned Rosalie's greeting, and then she told the class that she was from Pheonix.

The teacher nodded. "Well Bella, you have been assigned to shadow another student for the first week, I have the name here, hold on…" She began searching through stacks of paper on her desk. I could practically hear the boys in the class hoping it was them, and also most of the popular kids as well, like Rosalie, of course, and Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.

"Aha! Found it!" She pulled out a piece of paper. "Bella, you will be shadowing Edward Manson."

Holy crap. That was ME.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid

You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadowing A Shadow

Edward's POV

The bell rang. I turned to Bella nervously.

"Um, hi, Bella. I'm Edward.."

"Hello." She turned back to Rosalie. I tried again. "Well, uh, you're shadowing me, right, so we should go to first period now.."

This time Rosalie answered. "Edward," she sneered my name," We have the same first period, remember? So Bella can just come with me instead." She turned to Bella. "So, he was really excited and then he asked me.." her voice trailed off as they walked out of the classroom. I sighed and gathered my books.

"Edward!" My teacher's voice called.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson?"

"Why aren't you showing Miss Swan to her next class?"

"She, um, went with Rosalie instead. We have the same class." I blushed. This was embarrasing.

She just sighed and turned back to her computer screen. As I left I thought I heard her mumble something about 'idiodic social discrimination'.

Bella's POV

"So who's the guy that I'm shadowing? Edward? Do you know him?" I asked Rosalie on our way to English.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Hardly. He's like, the biggest loser in the whole school. I saw him reading Romeo and Juliet during lunch one time. And we weren't even reading it English or anything. He was actually reading it for fun. He's such a geek."

Well I had gotten the best guy to shadow! He would reallly help my social status!

Wow. I just sounded kind of...mean right there. If my friends back in Pheonix heard that, they would haul me in for DNA testing.

Then I heard Rosalie laugh.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head, still giggling.

Then Edward pushed by us, his greasy hair hanging over his eyes.

"He heard me." Rosalie told me once he had passed.

Oops.

When first period ended, I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Rosalie wasn't in my first period class, and so I would have to walk with Edward. I still felt bad about what he had heard Rosalie say, even though it shouldn't bother me.

"Hey. So what's our next class? Math, right?" I attempted to keep my voice casual; maybe he had somehow forgotten about it?

He just nodded. Obviously he hadn't. We walked to class in silence. When we got there, Alice ran up to me. Alice was in my class! Yay!

"BELLA!" she squealed as if she hadn't seen me just this morning. Then she saw Edward. "Oh, hey, Ed." She said flatly. "You know Bella?"

He just shook his head no and then walked to his seat.

"Well that was rude!" Alice said. "Why were you talking to him anyway?"

"I'm shadowing him for my first couple weeks here."

"Well why is acting like that? A geek like him should be estatic that a girl is forced to talk to him." Ouch. I thought they were cousions, too.

"He overheard Rosalie telling me what a geek he is before." I told her quietly. She winced. Then the teacher called the class to attention. "Bella, you can just have a seat next to Edward." He pointed to the one and only empty seat in the classroom. Alice half-smiled at me and then went to sit next to a girl with long blonde hair who was staring at me with open intrest. I sighed and set next to him.

"Now, class, today we will be studying for the unit test on Friday. I want you to pair up with the person next to you and go over your study guides together."

Oh my gosh. Could this day get any more awkward? And it was only 2nd period.

Edward's POV

It hurt. It really hurt to hear Rosalie say that. It had never hurt like that before. Maybe it was because she had been saying it to Bella. Now Bella thought I was some freak that read Shakespeare during lunch because I had no life. This could not get much worse.

We had to work together during math. She would ask me a question from the packet quietly, her face turning bright red each time she did (for unknown reasons) and then I would answer it correctly, further encouraging her image of me as a nerd. Soon we were done with the whole thing, and I turned away from her rudely, embarrased at my intelligence. Which was strange. I had never been ashamed at being smart before. She began doodling idly on the front of her journal. I peeked at it out of the corner of my eye. She was drawing what looked like a beach- palm trees, sand, waves. I smiled. It was obvious that she missed the warm weather, and I wondered why, then, she had come here.

"Bella!" Alice and Lauren had apperntly finished as well. "So anyway, guess what, you remember Mike Newton, right?"

Bella nodded and I groaned inwardly. Mike was the most popular guy in school.

"Well," Alice continued," He was asking me about you earlier, and I think he likes you!"

What?? How did he even SEE her yet?! It was only second period!

Bella smiled at Alice after this comment, and I knew I was doomed then.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- omg thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited

A/N- omg thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! You guys are amazing! Ok so just to warn you, Alice and Rose may be a bit OC here, and Charlie too, but then again, this is already all human, so…

You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Obviously. \

A Night Out….

Bella's POV

The rest of the day passed with the same level of awkwardness and, on my part, guilt. Which didn't actually make too much sense, since I never even said anything. But I guess I just felt guilty for Rosalie's comment because she was my friend. But I didn't want to go right out and apologize for it, that would just increase the awkwardness, if it was possible.

I talked to Mike at lunch. He seemed nice enough, but a little but over-eager. He asked me out a couple times. I told him I'd think about. Later, when I told Rosalie and Alice, they were shocked.

"But Bella," they had said over and over, "He's so popular! Do you have any idea how this would help your image?!"

I always replied with," I'm just not sure if I like him enough to date him." They just shook their heads at me. Whatever. I had never noticed how..shallow they were before. I mean, they had always cared about fitting in during elementary school, but they were so obsessed with popularity now. I felt so bad for the kids like Edward, and his friend Eric, that they were constantly making fun of. Especially Edward. And, I mean, he could be totally acceptable for them if he just got a haircut, contacts, and some new clothes. Not that I was judging him on how he looked right now. But everyone else was.

This is what consumed my thoughts on the way home from school. As soon as I walked in the door, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Hey, it's Alice!"

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Well a bunch of us are going to a party at Jessica's, and she said you, me, and Rosalie could come over now. We could come pick you up now." Jessica. I strained my memory, trying to pick her face out of the many I had seen today. Jessica…oh! I'm pretty sure Jessica was that short girl with the crazy hair...yeah, I'm positive that was her.

"Well..okay, but a party? It's a Monday night?"

"Oh come on Bella! Didn't you ever party in Pheonix?" Ok, so I did, actually. On Monday nights, too. But what if Charlie had different rules than Renee? I might have a curfew here.

"Yeah but-" I was about to explain the Charlie situation when Alice cut me off.

"Bella! You worry too much. You're gonna go prematurely gray. I'm coming over now, and picking out your outfit, and then we're picking up Rose and going to Jess's."

I knew there was no arguing with her, so I just told her "alright" and hung up.

She was there within five minutes (an example of how tiny Forks is). Her normally spiky hair was straightened, and she was wearing a pink tank top and gray miniskirt with pink high heels. She was also carrying a shopping bag, which I realized must have my clothes in it. I raised my eyebrows at it.

"I bought you some clothes for emergencies when I heard you were coming back." She informed me, before marching up to my bedroom. I had no choice but to follow behind her. When we got there she acted like I was her Barbie doll, doing my hair, makeup, and then practically shoving clothes on my body. I barley paid attention to what she was doing, instead focusing on the music coming from my iPod speakers.

"And…..done!" She exclaimed after finishing putting on my mascara. She turned me so that I was facing the full length mirror she had somehow brought as well.

I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. My hair was down, and slightly curled. She had dressed me in a baby blue tank top and a black denim mini skirt. The outfit was similar to her's, I realized, except that she had traded the high heels for more sensible flats in my case, which was good, considering that if I wore high heels like her's I would most likely trip and break my leg.

"You know, Alice," I told her as we were leaving, "You should be one of those personal stylist people when you grow up."

She laughed. "Thanks. Rose told me that,too."

When we got to Rose's house she was waiting outside. Her gorgeous blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing an outfit like our's. An orange tank top and white denim miniskirt, that highlighted her deep tan she had somehow gotten in this rainy town, and she was wearing orange high heels that made her even taller than usual. She looked great, and my self-esteem immediately went down a notch.

"And you know Rose," I said as she got in the back of Alice's yellow Porsche, "you should be a model."

" I know." Rose shrugged.

"Okay ladies, are you ready to party!" Alice squealed as me backed out of the driveway.

"Whoo!" Rose yelled before leaning up and blasting the radio.

I have to admit, it was great to get out with my friends. The party was actually fun, well at least the part that wasn't spent hiding from Mike. But I met a lot of people, including a girl named Angela, who was really sweet, and a couple guys from the reservation next to Forks, LaPush. Quil, Embry, and Jacob. They were really nice, and they told me some really hilarious stories.

When I got back, I had all but forgotten about Charlie and any possible curfews I might have. It wasn't until Alice dropped me off in front of my house, screaming that she'd see me tomorrow, that I checked the time on my phone.

Crap. 1:15. I crossed my fingers, and tried to sneak in quietly, but Charlie was waiting at the door for me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He bellowed as soon as I came in. I opened my mouth to explain, but before I had the chance, his fist came down on me.

And then I was on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe cliffie! Lol. Anyway, I'm putting everyone's outfits up on my profile, and also Bella's for the first day of school.

Review? Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! You guys rock harder than All Time Low. Anyway, so sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I'm really busy! Anyway, since it may be a while before I can get the next chapter up for the same reason, everyone who reviews this chapter gets a sneak peek of the next chapter sent to them.

Disclaimer- Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who rocks harder than All Time Low AND The Academy Is put together!!

You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid

Chapter Three- Sunny Outside

Bella's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was lying facedown on my bed. That was confusing. The last thing I remembered was falling onto the floor by the doorway….

The memory flooded back, and I shuddered. Charlie had punched me, right on my jaw. I touched it to see if any damage had been done, and winced. It hurt when I put even slight pressure on it.

But I didn't remember anything after Charlie's outburst. So how had I gotten up here, then? Had I sleepwalked or something?

I got up and dressed shakily, then attempted to cover up the faint purple bruise on my jaw line with makeup. But it didn't work out so well. Because, you see, they make that cover up makeup in what they call 'skin color', only my skin is way paler than that color. So it doesn't ever really work for me. So I just decided that if anyone asked, I would tell them that I tripped and hit my face on my headboard. That sounded believable enough. I walked downstairs, wondering if Charlie would have left already or not. I was scared to see Charlie, and my stomach felt a little bit queasy. But once I got downstairs, I breathed a sigh of relief. The room was empty, and surly this is the only place he would be if he hadn't left yet. I made myself cereal, being extra careful about chewing. Then I heard a honk come from outside in the driveway. I peered out the window to see Alice's bright yellow car in the driveway.

Duh. She told you she was coming to pick you up, Bella. I scolded myself for forgetting. I grabbed my bag and ran outside, to see a bright eyed peppy-looking Alice in the driver's seat and a groggy, hungover Rosalie in the passenger's. I slide into the back and greeted them.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them. Ouch. That hurt a bit.

Alice smiled back at me. "Good morning, Bella." She chirped.

"What's so good about it." I heard Rose grumble from in front of me. Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to me, ignoring the road.

"Ignore her, she just had one too many drinks last night and she always gets grumpy when she's hungover." Rose growled and I, being the responsible one, shrieked, "Alice! Pay attention to the road before we hit that truck!!"

"Ooops" She giggled, and swerved around it. "Anyway," She told Rose after a series of honks from the few cars on the road, "I'll tell you what's so good about it. Look. It's not raining." She grinned.

I looked up, and saw to my surprise, that she was right. "Wow.." I said in amazement. "It's actually kind of sunny out.."

Alice nodded eagerly. "And you know what that means, right? Oh, well, Bella, you wouldn't, but Rosalie, you know! What does it mean? " She prompted Rose, but she didn't get a reply. I think Rosalie fell asleep. I saw Alice roll her eyes again.

"Well, whenever it's nice out, instead of playing volleyball or whatever in the gym, we get to play baseball outside!" She exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows. "You like playing baseball?" I asked skeptically.

She laughed. "Gosh, no. But I like to watch the guys play it!" She pulled into the school's parking lot. "Rose," She grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up, we're here! I swear, if you don't wake up now, we'll just leave you here!"

-

Edward's POV

"Good morning everyone, this is DJ MAXX.."

I slapped the off button as hard as I could. I had set my alarm to radio this morning, but it was even more annoying than the plain old beeping noise. I couldn't stand waking up to 'good morning.'

I got up and looked through my curtains out the window. Perfect, I thought sarcastically. It was sunny out, well as sunny as Forks could get, and the birds were chirping, and the butterflies flying, and etc. This was a sure sign the day would suck.

One of the reasons for that, I thought bitterly as I gathered my school things, was that we would be playing baseball in gym, and that was never good. With volleyball and tennis,the PE teacher chose our partners for us. But for baseball, as a 'special treat' (since it was rarely warm out enough to play it) we chose our own teams. And I was always picked last in that humiliating process, even though I actually was a pretty fast runner. Just as I was leaving the house, my cell phone rang. That was strange. I looked at the caller ID. It was Eric.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly into the phone. What did Eric want that he couldn't tell me at school?

"Edward," He greeted me, and I noticed that his voice was only just above a whisper.

"Um, hey Eric. Uh, what do you….I mean, what's up?"

"Listen, Edward. You know that new girl, Bella?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well I found out that-" But then he was cut off by a lady's voice saying "Young man! No cell phones in the library! Put that away immeaditly!"

I heard him tell the librarian, "Okay," before he whispered hastily into the phone, "See ya Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!"

But all I got was a beeping sound- not, in fact, unlike my alarm clock's beep.

-

Review? And anyone who can guess what Eric was gonna tell Edward gets TWO sneak peeks. (One of next chapter and the next one as well.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

Hey!! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and favoriters and such. Also, congrats to: churroettes94, Alices bff102, barelypassing4sane, berri with an i, Heart for Tanner for guessing right about Eric's secret, and also EdwardChick1901 for being partially right. So you guys get an extra sneak peek of next chapter. And so does anyone else who reviews this chapter, since once again it may take a while to update once again, I'm so sorry! Oh, also before I forget! Please check out my story on , called Vivente Coure, here's the link: .com/s/2588252/1/Vivente Cuore

Okay well sorry for that long author's note. Here's the story.

You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid

Chapter Four-

Bella's POV

Most of the day passed without excitement. A few people asked what had happened in regard to my bruise, and I told then the tripping story. They all believed it, and I had almost forgotten the events of the previous night. Until right before gym, my seventh period. I was walking down the hall alone, having stayed after class to talk with one of my teachers and telling Edward to go ahead without me. There was really no point in him coming with me to classes anyway-I already knew my way around the tiny school well.

"Bella!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call my name. I turned around to see, to my surprise, Eric Yorkie, one of Edward's friends. I wondered what he could possibly need from me, especially now.

"Yeah?"

"I know how you got that bruise, Bella." He told me, pointing at the shadow-like purple bruise on my jawline.

The hallway started spinning. I had to blink several times before it stopped and I could see clearly again. I decided to play dumb.

"Yeah. I tripped." I told him.

He shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Bella. I live next door to you. My kitchen window looks into your's. I happened to look outside yesterday during my studying, and I saw everything that happened. "

Okay. So playing dumb was out. How about playing it cool?

"Yeah, so? What are you gonna do about it?" I asked him.

"More like, what are you going to do about it. I'll need you to do some things for me, Bella, or else word might get out…"

"W-whhat ?" I whimpered.

"Well first of all, I want a date with Rosalie. Second, I want on your team for baseball. Hmm..well I'll think of some more things later.."

Okay, so WHAT? Eric Yorkie, one of the dorkiest guys alive, was BLACKMAILIING ME?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay I m so sorry about the shortness but I just realized I have less time than I thought, I have to leave for a Halloween party NOW. So again, sorry it sucks, and I'll try to edit it later.

Review?


End file.
